


How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But only if you squint, M/M, also keith has a ring and he plans to propose in the future, and keith is just thinking about how much he loves him, hints at previous love making, klance cuddles, lance is sleepy and fell asleep on keith's chest, seriously thats it, they love each other so so much, while admiring his beautiful boyf because who is he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: To Keith, nothing could be more perfect than curled up in bed with a sleeping Lance. While Lance sleeps, blissfully unaware, Keith takes all the time in the world to admire his handsome boyfriend, letting his gaze linger on each perfect inch of his face.Later, when Lance wakes up, they spend some time together tangled up in their lavender sheets just being in love.





	How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerklancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/gifts).



> Juuuuuuuulia!!! How crazy is it that we can bring this full circle? I won _your_ giveaway ages ago, and now, you've won mine! I sincerely hope you love this as much as I loved writing it, dear! <3
> 
> For hitting 500 followers on tumblr [ _a number that has since jumped significantly, wtf_ ], I did a giveaway to write a fic of the winner's choosing! And Julia requested soft Klance, with sleepy Lance being lovely and adorable and safe in Keith's arms.
> 
> I'd like to think I delivered.
> 
> HOW COULD I FORGET TO ADD THIS??? I wrote the entire fic while listening to [this](https://open.spotify.com/album/7L1nVNAEtlPi49xZHrDuBW?si=a6Qd5bP6SP23ovCI_b2xpQ) [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31nl1bvUbxI) on repeat. For max feels, I recommend doing the same ;)

# How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)

 

Keith couldn’t think of a single place in the entire galaxy that he’d rather be in this moment.

 

Laying under lavender sheets, curled up with the love of his life drooling on his chest, was the most perfect moment Keith had ever experienced in his short twenty-five years of life.

 

Nothing was more perfect than feeling Lance’s breathing perfectly matching his own, even in the deep clutches of sleep as he dozed off after their recent activities.

 

Keith took the quiet moments where Lance’s soft snoring was the only distraction in the room to commit every single aspect of his love’s body as he slept blissfully unaware on his chest.

 

The softness of his chestnut hair, how it ruffled slightly with every soft exhale Keith breathed through his nose. The smoothness of his forehead, how it was unlined and completely at ease as he slept. His eyelashes and the long shadows they cast in the fading light coming in from their open window. The way his cute nose turned up slightly, even more visible from Keith’s angle. And especially the redness of his well-kissed lips, how they opened and closed around each soft exhale.

 

He couldn’t help but feel a little smug at how well abused Lance’s lips looked. It was due to his own insistent lips, after all, and he was proud to take blame for that. He knew Lance would whine about how he’d need his special lip treatment and chapstick when he woke up and saw the state they were in, but Keith would take all the shrill whining like a champ.

 

His eyes trailed down to the strong line of his jaw, where stubble peeked out, just long enough that Keith felt the ghost of it between his thighs. He flushed slightly at the memory and the twitch his legs gave at the phantom sensation, but he loved it.

 

He loved _Lance,_ wholly and irrevocably and absolutely. And he was incredibly blessed that he was able to shower his worthy Lance with all of his love.

 

Lance shifted slightly, smacking his lips against Keith’s breastbone, and his hand came up to rest comfortably beside his face, close enough that his breath tickled his own palm.

 

Keith gently took Lance’s slack hand, twining their fingers together to feel the weight of their linked hands. It was a sensation he’d never tire of, whether their hands found each other’s standing beside each other, in moments of passion, or even desperation… Keith would rely on this weight above all else. It grounded him and reminded him that everything would be alright. Everything about Lance did that for him.

 

He never thought the weight of another person curled up with him would be as comforting as it was, but feeling Lance breathe against him was the single most soothing thing in his life. He let his eyes flutter closed to be consumed with the feeling of Lance, Lance, _Lance_ all around him.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, he woke to a soft grunt and limbs stretching out beside his own with pleased noises that make his stomach flutter. When he blearily blinked his eyes open, he was met with the pleasant sight of Lance widely yawning against his shoulder, warm breath puffing against his skin. Keith smiled fondly at the sight.

 

Lance finally blinked his eyes open, lovely blue finally peeking out from between his eyelashes. Keith would spend the rest of his life drowning in them if he could, if Lance allowed him to.

 

As soon as Lance’s gaze met his, Keith was completely helpless, willingly caught off guard by the love reflected in his love’s eyes. “Hey,” Lance ground out, his voice hoarse from a combination of _earlier_ and disuse from sleep.

 

“Hey,” Keith whispered, lifting his hand up to trail it through the hair by Lance’s ear. The locks felt just as soft as they did earlier, curling adorably against his temples. “How’d you sleep?”

 

A low moan and a cheshire grin was his response. “You already _know_ I slept well.”

 

“Just making sure.” Keith said with a chuckle. “You know I like to take care of you.”

 

“Oh, trust me,” Lance purred, and shimmied upwards until he was hovering over top of Keith, close enough that their noses brushed as he said, “ _You did_.”

 

The look that Lance was giving him made Keith bite at his bottom lip to both smother his smirk and quell the stirrings low in his gut. Even after all this time, Lance never ceased to amaze him, seduce him, inspire him.

 

Those were just a few of the many reasons he had a little black box waiting in the pocket of his coat for _just_ the right moment.

 

Keith tilted his chin up to press their lips together, only for Lance to lean back a bit with wide eyes. “No, my breath--”

 

“Love, you _know_ I don’t care about that.” Keith muttered, and looped his arms around Lance’s neck as leverage to pull them together.

 

Lance hummed into the kiss, going lax on top of him, kissing with the easy laziness that they’d surrounded themselves in, a total opposite to their earlier frenzy. He shifted on his elbows so he could cup either side of Keith’s face as they kissed. His fingers gently roamed over every inch that they could, from the corners of his lips, cheeks, even back into the hair behind his ears, stroking the silky strands with a reverence that would always make Keith’s stomach flutter.

 

Wow, he was in love with this boy. So he whispered it against his lips between kisses to make sure he knew.

 

“I know.” Lance whispered with a sigh, and pulled back far enough that Keith could see how radiantly his eyes shone with love.

 

Keith brought a hand up to stroke through Lance’s bangs, watching how the fading light filtered through his hair, making his beautiful brown skin glow. Then, he let his fingertips trail down the side of his face until he could rub his thumb along the seam of his lips. Lance’s lips opened without question, and Keith dipped his thumb in just slightly, just so he could feel his breath against his skin.

 

When Lance lightly nipped at the appendage in his mouth, Keith pulled his thumb out with a fond chuckle, and let his hand continue its wandering. He lingered at Lance’s pulse, feeling the strong steady beat of it before hooking his fingers against his kiss bruised collarbone.

 

He could feel Lance’s gaze searching over his face, but he kept to his task, trailing the path his fingers made across Lance’s skin. Even though he’d already memorized all of him long ago, he liked to recommit it to memory often. It was what he deserved, to be adored and worshipped.

 

Fortunately, Keith was the man to do it. He took his job very seriously.

 

Suddenly, Lance’s lips were on his again, pulling him out of his task. Keith hummed into the kiss, and twined his fingers behind Lance’s neck again. “What was that for?” he asked when they parted.

 

“Hmm,” Lance hummed consideringly, and pushed a bit of hair behind Keith’s ear, “just because.”

 

“Oddly, I’m okay with this turn of events.” Keith whispered slyly, and pressed another quick kiss to Lance’s lips.

 

Lance chased him, not letting him leave until he was satisfied and their lips were red again. Then he shifted down and flopped against Keith’s chest, dropping down swiftly enough that Keith grunted.

 

“Oof, you’re heavy.” Keith grouched without any real heat behind it.

 

Lance responded by trying to bury himself deeper, as if trying to make a home in Keith’s ribcage. Keith wouldn’t mind if he tried. He already had a home there, anyways. “Yeah?” Lance pressed his pointy nose into Keith’s breastbone. “What are you gonna do about it?”

 

“Nothing.” Keith shrugged.

 

The easy laugh his words were rewarded with made Keith smile, and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. His lips lingered there, just feeling Lance against his lips, his chest, between his legs was comforting.

 

Lance started humming softly to fill the silence, idly tracing patterns across Keith’s skin in time with the song. Keith thought he recognized it, but until he heard the words he couldn’t be sure. But it was filled with long low notes that gently tugged at his heartstrings in the best sort of way. It made him want to slow dance with him while their chests fluttered, almost bursting with all the love they felt for each other.

 

After a few minutes, his humming trickled out into silence again, so only the leaves rustling outside their window could be heard outside of their matched breathing. But Keith didn’t mind the silence. It gave him the time to think about Lance, about them.

 

He still couldn’t believe it had been almost two years since they started dating. Every single day they were together still felt like the first night, somehow. Like, they were very comfortable with each other and they fit together like puzzle pieces, but it was still new and exciting every time they kissed or held hands. Or, at least, Keith thought so. But, he was positive Lance felt the same. Sometimes he’d catch his boyfriend staring at him with this fond look whenever he did the most mundane things, like laying on the couch or doing the dishes.

 

God, he really needed to make use of that black box soon.

 

Lance shifted suddenly, so his chin was propped against Keith’s chest. “Hey, whatcha thinkin’ about?” Lance asked quietly.

 

Keith considered asking the question on his mind, but decided to save it for another time. “Just, how much I love you.” he said instead. It was half true, at least.

 

“Love you, too.” Lance declared, and dropped a kiss to Keith’s chest. “You know I do.”

 

He did know.

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly say, with full confidence and certainty, that this is the purest and cutest thing I have ever written. Julia, my dear, thank you _so much_ for blessing me with this idea, I cannot thank you enough <3
> 
> Please consider leaving me a comment with your thoughts!!! Even if it's just to keysmash. It'll at the very least make me smile, if not giggle like a schoolgirl and scream a little [ _read: a **lot**_ ]. And if you want to find me elsewhere, you can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)! Come say hi!


End file.
